


Our Home At The Edge of Eternity II

by Darth_Cannizard



Series: Down With The Fallen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post TLJ, Post TROS, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Ren is bloodstained and severely wounded. He has lost his last confrontation with Rey. And afterwards he wanted nothing more than to go home to die in peace. But the fair Lady Destiny is a bitch and will not grant him this last mercy.





	Our Home At The Edge of Eternity II

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a slightly altered version of the previous work in this series. I am currently working on the main part - it's bigger and more nasty - and had to change one crucial detail of "Our Home".

 

Kylo Ren sits unblinking and utterly motionless in the cockpit of his TIE Silencer. He just dropped out of hyperspace.

 

Ren is bloodstained and severely wounded. He has lost his last confrontation with Rey. And afterwards he wanted nothing more than to go home to die in peace. But the fair Lady Destiny will not grant him this last mercy.

 

It seems the Resistance has finally caught up with them.

 

The _Finalizer_ , the pride of the First Order’s once mighty fleet, their last Star Destroyer, is ablaze. Violent explosions throughout the whole ship. Only the bridge is still intact. The vessel starts to tilt, the crew seems to loose control over it. It is now on a slow and inexorable collision course with the planet below.

 

Hux is still on board. He is gravely wounded, but conscious and Ren feels the spark of his life through the Force. It flickers.

 

Warmth. Affection. Even dying Hux’s soul is so very bright.

 

There are others Ren feels too. Captain Edrison Peavey is on the bridge giving the last orders. Peavey doesn’t believe in the Force or any other religion, he is a pragmatic and a realist, but his last official words, spoken through the speakers to everyone on the ship still alive, are: „May the Force be with all of us,“  because what do you say to people who lost a war and are going to die? Hardly: „Long live the glorious First Order!”

 

Phasma fights with the last of her troops on the planet below. Hopelessness and despair.

 

Kylo is watching this last stand and he feels nothing but pain - it is in his heart and in his dying body.

 

“Hux, wait for me, I’m not far behind you.”

 

And then…nothing.

.

.

.

The _Finalizer_ crashes on the planet. No survivors.

 

Kylo Ren doesn’t fight, jump into hyperspace or try an evasive action. He is slumped over in the cockpit of his TIE.

 

Poe Dameron fires the deadly shot at Ren’s Silencer. Leia is no longer there to prevent him from doing it.

 

The Resistance is finally victorious.

.

.

.

Darkness.

 

Then - a beacon of light - like a door opening and Hux’s voice, full of warmth, joy and laughter, saying:

 

“Ren, where have you been? What took you so long?”

 

There is a small girl peering at Kylo from behind Hux’s legs. Her hair is long and dark, eyes a beautiful blue-green just like Hux’s. Their unborn child.

 

The door opens wider and they are all there: long deseased Mitaka, Phasma, Peavey, Opan, Canady, even Pryde. There’s even his parent’s laughter in the distance, other voices speaking in the old-imperial accent mixing with republican-basic and Luke’s voice saying: “He is finally here, father.”

 

Ben Solo is at long last home. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
